Do me a favour
by DauwMalfoy
Summary: Songfic. Hazme un favor y rómpeme la nariz, hazme un favor y dime que me vaya. ExT


Disclaimer: Primero que nada, hola :c, lamentablemente ningún personaje es mío y definitivamente nunca lo serán (a mi pesar, la verdad) sólo la idea ridícula de la historia es mía.

**Do me a Favour**

* * *

Tomoyo nunca salía en otros carros que no fueran sus limusinas, pero ahora ella lo hizo. Eriol pasó a su casa por ella, iban a cenar y después a no sé qué, " lo que resultara" dijo él. Ella no solía aceptar esas invitaciones, por que sí, Tomoyo Daidouji recibía muchas invitaciones de ese tipo, de hijos de empresarios y accionistas de la empresa que ella pronto recibiría. La invitación venía de él, ella nunca podría negarse. Avisó a su recelosa madre que no llegaría en la noche, y fue así como ella subió a el automóvil de Eriol, uno elegante y para nada modesto.

_" Well the morning was complete_  
_There was tears on the steering wheel dripping on the seat_  
_Several hours or several weeks_  
_I'd have the cheek to say they're equally as bleak" _

Ya era de mañana, ambos tenían un semblante muy triste, habían lágrimas goteando del volante hacia el asiento, habían pasado minutos sin hablar, minutos que parecían horas y horas que parecían a su vez semanas. Cada nanosegundo que pasaba era más doloroso, para ambos.

_" It's the beginning of the end_  
_The car went up the hill_  
_And disappeared around the bend_  
_Ask anyone they'll tell you that_  
_It's these times that it tends_  
_The start to breaking up, to start to fall apart_  
_Oh hold on to your heart"_

__La incomodidad en el ambiente era increíblemente notoria, ambos lo sabían. Definitivamente era así como iniciaba el final, el final que ninguno de los dos deseaba.

El carro se aproximaba a la casa de ella, subiendo y bajando y entre más se acercaba sabían que dejaría de doler, su corazón iba a romperse menos, necesitaban agarrarse de él.

_"Do me a favour, break my nose_  
_Do me a favour, tell me to go away_  
_Do me a favour, stop asking questions"_

-Por favor, rómpeme la cara, my dear Tomoyo- pidió en forma de súplica, él se sentía culpable, nunca la lastimaría a ella, pero lo hizo y lo hizo mucho

-No...- Apenas podía articular palabra por las lágrimas.

-Por favor, dime que me vaya- Suplicó de nuevo el inglés, él la había engañado y con una cualquiera, con Kaho Mizuki, maestra en la universidad donde estudiaban.

-No... ¿Porqué ella? ¿Porqué lo hiciste? ¿Qué acaso no soy lo suficiente? Siempre he hecho lo mejor, Eriol- Dijo entre lágrimas, después de todo, era horrible lo que le habían hecho

-Por favor, deja de hacer preguntas...- Eriol ni siquiera sabía la razón por la cual lo había hecho, Kaho no era mejor que ella, de hecho, Tomoyo superaba a Kaho en todos los aspectos, pero la carne es débil, sabía que no era razón suficiente así que prefería callar, después de todo, Tomoyo no se merecía a un hombre así, él estaba llorando por que la amaba y la amaba mucho, pero no soportaba verla así, ella no se lo merecía. Llevaban minutos llorando, no podían soportarlo, les dolía verse así mutuamente.

_" She walked away, well her shoes were untied_  
_And the eyes were all red_  
_You could see that we've cried_  
_And I watched and I waited_  
_'Till she was inside_  
_Forcing a smile and waving goodbye"_

Por fin habían llegado a la casa de la Daidouji y se bajó del automóvil, las botas negras que traía estaban desatadas y su abrigo desabrochado, podía notarse sus ojos rojos, hinchados, al igual que los del joven inglés que entrara a su mansión y ahora estaba adentro.

Mientras fingía una sonrisa y se despedía con la mano, Eriol arrancó el motor de su auto y se soltó llorando desconsoladamente, no podía dejar de pensar en los ojos amatista de su princesa.

_"Curiousity becomes a heavy load  
Too heavy to hold, too heavy to hold  
Curiousity becomes a heavy load  
Too heavy to hold, will force you to be cold"_

Necesitaba saber como estaba, necesitaba escuchar su melodiosa voz, necesitaba besarla hasta que la herida se curase. Debía llamarle. Sacó su teléfono y marcó el número que tenía bien memorizado. Timbró dos veces y Tomoyo contestó.

-¿Sí?-

-Tomoyo...- musitó el muchacho como en un susurro

-¿Qué ocupas?- Sonó muy fría y dura.

-Sólo me preguntaba...-

-Sí, estoy bien- dijo dura

-Oh... Yo lo esperaba- la voz del chico se quebró

-Por favor, Eriol, déjame en paz, sólo hazme ese favor, el último- Pidió, suplicó, mientras lloraba amargamente.

_"nd do me a favour, and ask if you need some help  
She said, do me a favour and stop flattering yourself  
How to tear apart the ties that bind  
Perhaps fuck off, might be too kind  
Perhaps fuck off, might be too kind"_

-Por favor, sólo pregunta su necesitas un poco de ayuda- dijo culpable

-Por favor, deja de ser tan descarado y deja de adularte a ti mismo- escupió con rabia, después de todo, tenía razón.

-Princesa...-

-¡Sólo jódete!- colgó llorando

Él sabía que Tomoyo había sido demasiado amable con él, como de costumbre. Después de todo lo que él le había hecho a su corazón, lo hizo añicos. Se merecía más que ese insulto, quizá ese jódete le había parecido demasiado amable.

* * *

**Bueno, es una historia que salió de una canción de los Arctic Monkeys, se llama do me a favour y se me hizo tan bonita hacerla historia :C, para los fans de Kaho, perdón, es que era demasiado tentador hacerla la mala :C, no tengo nada en contra de ella. Bueno, es todo. **

**Pueden dejarme todo tipo de sugerencias y así c: reviews please, ahora no es más difícil que antes. **

**Espero les guste C: **


End file.
